Cedric's Substitute
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Two-Shot) When Cedric is too sick to work on his memory gaining potion for a different kingdom Sofia tells him she would be glad to fill in for him with supervision from Wormwood. Can Sofia and Wormwood finish the potion in time? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia the First: Cedric's Substitute**

Cedric groaned as he dropped into his seat and laid his head down on his desk. "Oh my head, why must this darn headache come now?" he asked rubbing his forehead hoping the headache would go away.

Wormwood cawed at his master making the man to cover his ears. " Don't screech Wormy, my head and ears can't take it right now." The raven raised an eyebrow, he didn't screech. His headache must have messed up his hearing. The raven had only said to use that healing potion he made last time but guessed his master couldn't use his brain right now.

As he looked around the room the bird couldn't find the green bottle of chemicals. Where had his master put it? If couldn't find the potion he had no idea what he would do with a sick sorcerer who had to make a memory gain potion for a different kingdom today. He knew his master couldn't put it off until tomorrow because someone was going to pick it up today. What was the raven to do?

All of a sudden a familiar knock came making Cedric to yell "Go away." not realizing it was his apprentice. Sofia walked inside with a worried expression. What was wrong with him? He never denied her entrance before.

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" The brunet girl asked gently shaking her friend but no answer came. Something was defiantly wrong.

Sofia turned to the raven and asked what was wrong with him. "He came down with a bad headache, I tried to find that healing potion he made but I can't find it. It's bad enough he keeps losing his wands." Cedric covered his ears again then before he knew it he grabbed the bird and put him in his cage.

"Now, you'll stop your screeching while I start working on that memory gain potion!" Cedric said sternly not realizing he Sofia was here. His head throbbed again making the sorcerer to clutch his head, Who was he kidding, he knew he wouldn't be able to work in this condition but what could he do?

Sofia tapped his arm to get his attention and to her pleasure was granted attention. "Mr. Cedric, maybe you should rest, you won't be able to any work today."

Cedric began to deny the request "Besides I have to work on a memory gain potion for another kingdom, someone will be picking it up today." An idea came to the girl as she held on ro the sorcerer. He hopped he would allow it.

'What if I be your substitute today?" If the sorcerer wasn't so sick he would laugh but instead just glared at her. She was only a child, Merlin help him if ever lived through this sickness he was going to teach his apprentice that it was dangerous to make a potion if you weren't a full-fledged sorcery

After sitting down in his chair with the help of Sofia he answered "No, may I remind you the last time you did something sorcery without me, you caused whole lot of trouble." He then crossed his arms, leaned back in his seat and waited for her argument,

"Well, what if Wormwood supervised me?" Cedric widened his eyes at her. "Yeah, like I'll let screechy to supervise." With that answer the raven cawed loudly making the sick sorcerer wince.

"I promise we'll be extremely careful." She promised then dragged the sorcerer to his room. Cedric really didn't feel like arguing at her, she was his only help right now.

As Sofia untied his sash he only gave her one rule and that was to watch the raven's gesture at what she ought to do. Sofia rolled her eyes as she put his robe on the hanger and tucked the sorcerer in. "I'll be back to check on you once I'm done."

When Sofia entered back into the Workshop she unlatched Wormwood's cage to let him out. "Can you please help me with the potion Wormwood; I really don't want to let Mr. Cedric down." The raven shrugged and agreed to help. "Besides, I'd rather help you than to hear Cedric sleep talk about his dream he'll have,"

Sofia giggled as she grabbed her training wand off Cedric's desk to change into her apprentice outfit. "What does he dream about?" The raven shudder looked at her and answered "You don't want to know."

**A/N: **_I wanted this to be a one-shot but seeing as how long this is going to be I'll have to make this a two-shot. This will be my first two-shot, not to mention my first story with just Sofia and Wormwood without Cedric. (Breathe) who am I?! I never did a Sofia story without Cedric! Will I survive? Just kidding, I can. I just like being silly. Anyway, you know the drill review!_


	2. Part 2

**Sofia the First: Cedric's Substitute**

**Part II**

After the wand had put the girl into her apprentice outfit the princess looked at Wormwood. "So , I guess we make a list of ingredients first right?" The raven nodded and flew to his master's desk where the book of ingredients was. The princess joined the raven as they both poured over the book of potions.

When they finally found the page Wormwood gave a piece paper to the girl. She began to write down the ingredients. "Okay, let's get to it." Wormwood said as he flew to Sofia's shoulder and excited the Workshop.

….

"Okay first we need a headlock flower." The princess and raven began to search as they found a bush of headlock flowers near the fountain. Their search of ingredients kept going on a few minutes, there didn't seem to be a problem searching. Both had found each ingredient that was needed. They did tend to split up a couple of times but finding each other wasn't hard.

"I guess we have them all right?" Wormwood asked her as he dropped in another ingredient. Sofia looked over the list and realized there was one more thing to add. "Water is the last ingredient but I forgot to grab a beaker before we left the Workshop."

"I can fly to the Workshop, grab a beaker and meet you at the fountain." The raven then flew off toward the Workshop as Sofia made sure they had the rest of their ingredients.

All of a sudden a voice called her name "Sofia!" She looked up to find Amber walking up to her. "Oh, hi Amber what's going on?" The blonde princess let out of squeal she just couldn't contain her excitement.

"We have to go to our rooms for a gown fitting for tonight's school ball." Sofia gasped. She had completely forgotten about the school ball. Everyone had to be there because another prep school was joining them. All of the royals were suppose to get together with the students from the neighboring knight prep school so the young knights would see what kind of royal they would be serving for in the future.

Sofia thought for a minute and looked at Amber. "I really need to finish this memory gaining potion for Mr. Cedric, this morning as I came to see him he didn't look so well, so I volunteered to fill in for him. He has to make the potion today because another Kingdom is coming to pick it up. I'm not sure if I can make it to the ball!" The princess didn't know what to do, she didn't want to let her friend and mentor down but the fairies had made clear instructions that the royals had to be there or there would be trouble for consequences,

Amber knew how much the sorcerer meant to her sister but what were they to do? They were supposed to leave in a few minutes. Before the blonde girl could think of a way out of this Sofia exclaimed her answer.

"I'll just explain the situation to the fairies tomorrow but right now I can't let Mr. Cedric down." Sofia then spotted Wormwood flying to her with a beaker in his talons. "Good Work Wormwood lets head back to the fountain."

Amber watched the brunette girl leave with the raven wondering what she would tell James about her sister's decision. With the message delivered she made her way to her room for her fitting.

"What was the blonde telling you?" Wormwood asked Sofia as they made their way back to the fountain. When the bird was flying back to her with a beaker he had spotted the pair of princesses talking, unfortunately he wasn't able to hear their conversation.

"Amber was just informing me about a gown fitting we had to go to for tonight's important school ball." The raven frowned, he wasn't too happy about this piece of news, he would bet the princess would drop what she was doing and follow her sister inside.

"But I told Amber that I wasn't going to let Mr. Cedric down." The raven became surprised. She was going to follow through her promise to help his master after all!

After collect water from the fountain the two then made their way back to the Workshop. "The princess has been doing a lot of nice things for Cedric, maybe there is a way I can help her get to her ball." The raven thought to himself. He had decided he was only going to do something nice this once. After all she had saved both from getting into trouble today.

"Princess, I believe I can help you get to your ball in time." He said surprising the girl with excitement. "Really?" The raven nodded "Yes but we must hurry."

Once they were back into the Workshop the two began to make the potion. It wasn't too hard to finish, Sofia had had a little trouble reaching inside the goblet to collect the made potion but was able to get it.

"Cedric and I will take care of delivering the potion but right now I know a spell that can transport you to school." The princess grabbed her training wand and after hearing it from Wormwood the princess repeated the spell.

With the potion made and the princess at her ball the raven was able to have some peace and quiet.

'

'


End file.
